OUR FIRST DATE
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: (ONE SHOT) FOR RUHANA DAY; RUKAWA ASK HANAMICHI ON A DATE AND HE AGREED GO SEE WATH HAPPENS IN A DATE TO REMEMBER


SO WELL HERE IT IS THE FIC I WROTE FOR RUHANA DAY, SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND BE KIND WITH IT IS MY FIRST FIC WRITTED ENTIRELY IN ENGLISH AND NO A TRANSLATION OF ONE OF MY SPANISH FICS SO PLEASE BE GOOD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AN ANOTHER THING I'M NOT TOO GOOD WITH ENGLIS SO EXPECT ERRORS THANKS

SINI 

Our First Date.

By: Siniestra Yamasaky

Disclaimer: well the SD characters doesn't belong to me ;; and I   
also include a song "first Date" of Blink 182 all rights reserved.

-ok, that's it, we're going out ¿right?-   
Hanamichi said with a blush in his cheeks   
-yeah I'll go to pick you up in your house-   
Rukawa answer really secure of himself, the redheaded nodded and   
gave him a piece of paper   
-well this is the address of my house, see you tomorrow-   
-see you-   
Rukawa very nearly smiled and then the two boys separate walking in   
different directions their first date it was going to be the next   
afternoon so they have to be prepared.

"In the car I just can't wait   
to pick you up on our very first date   
Is it cool if I hold your hand?   
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?   
Do you like my stupid hair?   
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?   
I'm too scared of what you think   
You make me nervous so I really can't eat"

Rukawa was driving his car, he hardly ever used it but this was a   
special occasion so he choose to, he was quite awake this afternoon,   
he never had thought that having a date would make him so nervous   
but here he was all shaking hands and everything in fact he was   
having troubles to control the car itself but he manage to drive   
safety enough in fact he was thinking what to do ¿what if he get   
into the redheaded house and he doesn't knew what to do? ¿he want   
him to be so sweet and like threatened him like he was a girl? ¿what   
if he said something stupid and then the two of them ended in a   
fight like usual? And if he wanted to hold his hand ¿he would be   
cool with it? And ¿what if Hana want him to dance? It seems so lame   
but maybe it was just what he wanted, then he remembered all the   
things that he had to do before

FLASH BACK

In Rukawa's house the poor fox eyed boy was taking out all the   
clothes in his closet, blue and black were the colors that seems to   
be his favorite and were fliying all over the place   
-damn it!-   
he cursed looking straight to the messy bed were the clothes were   
thrown   
-¿which one? ¿which one I should pick?-   
he ask himself, he had never thought that having a date would be too   
much of a trouble but he loved him so much that he wanted this to be   
the best night of their lives so he had to be prepared, finally he   
choose a light blue t-shirt with a very fine black jeans, he put   
them on and then choose a pair of shoes trying to calm himself while   
the clock was still running

END OF THE FLASH BACK

if someone told him just a few months ago that he would be nervous   
about going out with the Do'aho he surely would had punch him, her   
or whatever but now he was trying to calm himself while running his   
fingers though his hair, ¿what if he doesn't like the way his hair   
looked like that? He wonder at the time he got off the car and walk   
to the door, he knocked three times then he heard a lot of noise   
inside the house when a moment later the handsome redheaded opened   
the door if this wasn't Rukawa that are we talking about he surely   
would be just drowning the man in front of him looked breathtaking   
with a red t-shirt that match his hair and a beautiful black pants   
that was like a second skin to his powerful legs, he seems so tall   
and his lips looked more desirables than ever   
-hi Kitsune!-   
he said with a blushed and a big smile   
-hello-   
was his only answer and then he walk to the car waiting to the   
redhead to follow him so he did and soon there were both inside the   
car   
-so, where are we going Kaede?-   
Hanamichi asked "Kaede" thought the fox eyed boy with a little jump   
inside his heart "he called me by my name" he softly smiled when he   
answered   
-It's a surprise-   
he said and took a hint of the boy sitting next to him   
-you're so mysterious ¿you now?-   
the other boy said looking at him smiling   
-sure I am-   
he answered in a proud manner soon the car approached to a very   
fancy restaurant, after a while the two boys where inside the   
building the place in fact reflected a very romantic atmosphere that   
was making the boys blush furiously soon they were sitting at a   
table that was just near the window where they can see a beautiful   
garden that seems just made for that lovely night they stared at   
each other for a moment and the silence surround them   
-Are you ready to order?-   
a waitress ask looking at the two handsome boys amazed   
-yeah!-   
was the answer of Hanamichi that exited started asking for an   
extremely big amount of food that would full fill a whole family,   
Rukawa looked at him and just smiled, he was sooo cute looking like   
a kid and been so sweet that he almost couldn't resist it and before   
he knew it he felt it, butterflies all around his stomach, he was   
absolutely nervous but he couldn't help it so when the waitress ask   
him for his order he just ordered a simple meal Hanamichi just lift   
and eyebrow and keep in silence afterward the food was taken to the   
table the two boy started eating   
-what happen kitsune?-   
the redhead asked with a worrying look in the face   
-what?-   
the other boy ask also   
-¿why aren't you eating?-   
the fox eyed boy's cheeks where pink when he managed to answer   
-it's just that I....I...I'm not really hungry-   
he said   
-of course-   
Hana grin at him

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over   
Honest, let's make this night last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

-I never would imagined that you and I one day would be like this on   
a ....-   
Hanamichi gulped with a flash of red in his cheeks   
-date-   
he finished   
-yes, I think that even now is just like if it was a dream-   
Rukawa add   
-my Gundam won't believe it when I tell them-   
Hanamichi happily laugh   
-nobody actually-   
-yes you're right-   
actually the two boys had realized of their feelings for each other   
just a month ago when they were fighting as usual but something in   
the air told them that this wasn't going to be a normal day one   
punch, a kick, then another punch and the two boys lay on the floor   
hitting at each other when the mood in the room suddenly change from   
a rage to a contain desire they look into each others eyes and   
realizes that there was no anger but a more deep feeling a feeling   
that was warm and sweet at the moment they instantly separate from   
each other but after days the way the behave with each other started   
to change until that night when Rukawa got the corage to ask him out   
on a date to resolve all the feelings that 10 of November in their   
first date sure it was someday to remember   
-but I really don't care at all-   
Hanamichi was suddenly really serious about it   
-me neither-   
they look at each other and knew that everything was going to be   
alright.

When you smile, I melt inside   
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time   
I really wish it was only me and you   
I'm jealous of everybody in the room   
Please don't look at me with those eyes   
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies   
I dread the thought of our very first kiss   
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Rukawa still was a little nervous this was more difficult than   
asking him out he try to maintain his cool behavior but it was   
turning to be harder than he thought usually he was the cold blooded   
fox that everybody knew but in front of the redhead he simply loose   
it he act so different a his usual self that was stunning   
-¿you know what?-   
Hanamichi ask   
-I really like you-   
he said in a soft voice   
-I like you too-   
Rukawa answered smiling then he started to look all over the   
restaurant, it was full of people that he never had seen before at   
that time he felt jealous because one or more people were starring   
at the redhead that looks gorgeous specially at the soft light from   
the restaurant he wish that they were alone just the two of them but   
when he saw that smile appear in the redhead's lips he forgot about   
everything it was marvelous he couldn't do anything but look at him   
look at his red and voluptuous lips that make him desire him even   
more that he did but the those butterflies in his stomach were   
saying that he still wasn't ready to make the move so he just saw   
him and loved him like he knew he always would do but the wish of   
kiss him it was no so far away so he had to be prepared to anything   
it could happen, the waitress brought them the desert a delicious   
chocolate cake that make Hana smiled and Ru remember the chocolate   
eyes of his Do'aho and when he saw them they were looking at him   
more bright than ever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over   
Honest, let's make this night last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Hanamichi and Rukawa had a really romantic evening the food was   
great, even the simple meal of Ru, and the mood hasn't change a bit   
the two boys were as happy as ever and the amazing thing was that   
they weren't fighting about anything so all that it was a nice talk   
with each other, when they leave the restaurant they started walking   
around the nearest beach the full moon was rising up and bright   
above the sky and the sea look like it was filled with diamonds that   
make it shine at that time the two boys were in silence walking   
shoulder to shoulder near each other   
-anou....I...I wanted to tell you that I think I love you-   
Rukawa all red said looking at his feet's   
-I know I love you-   
was the answer of a very happy redhead Rukawa quickly look at his   
eyes trying to know the true and when he saw the warm feeling inside   
his teammate he instantly knew it was true and for the first time in   
his entire life he really smiled full with happiness and then the   
two boys started to get near every second and when his eyes closed   
and his lips meet they feel some kind of electricity run all over   
his body, they kiss each other with all the love that they could   
feel mix with desire and a feeling that this was the beginning of a   
very exciting relationship Rukawa grab the Do'aho from his neck and   
deepened the kiss, his tongue explored the mouth of the redhead   
that was enjoying the kiss and grabbing his fox passionately soon   
the two boys separate because of the lack of oxygen but smiled at   
each other   
-what a day ¿huh?-   
Hanamichi said   
-yeah wath and unforgettable day-   
the boys agreed and waked towards a very bright future in front of   
them.

The End.

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoy it and that you all lover of this   
couple be happy in this beautiful RuHana day I really like this   
couple so this is my first fic written all in English I get better I   
promise.


End file.
